


Date Night

by JustJym



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Geralt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair Kink, Body worship - kinda, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Omega!Jaskier, Rimming, Rough Sex, dom/sub elements, domestic fluff to absolute degeneracy, gagging, jaskier is a hairy boy and he is beautiful and no one is going to tell me otherwise, size kink - i guess, then back to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Geralt gets home late from work, but it's okay...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 550





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self indulgent work, and I wrote it for no one but me in mind. I don't doubt there's OoC-ness. And I'm not expecting everyone to enjoy this story and that's fine. I just wanted to share it with people who might.
> 
> Note: Jaskier calls his ass a pussy because... I guess because I wanted him to.

Geralt hated working long shifts that ran over their end time, pulling into the driveway at eleven when he was supposed to be home at eight. An hour he could have spent with Ciri before she was off to Yennifer's for the week, and he was two hours late. Of course. He sighed, pulling into the driveway of the apartment complex, finding a spot in the garage and parking.

He lowered his head and checked his phone, seeing three missed messages from Yennifer, two from Ciri, and five missed called from Jaskier. They understood that his job was very demanding of his time, and as a Novigrad police officer, he was always busy. But there were days where even he was mad about being late, and he always hated being late for pick-up day.

He took the elevator to his floor, as he always did, finding his apartment and went inside. He hung his coat on the rack, Jaskier insisting they get one since he didn't like Geralt tossing his jacket where ever he saw fit. He spotted said omega in the kitchen, humming and halfheartedly singing a pop song playing on the radio, hips swinging and a bounce in his step. He had ingredients for dinner laid out on the island and Geralt tossed his keys onto the counter, startling the back turned man out of his trance.

“Gods, Geralt!” Jaskier snapped, head tucked into his shoulders and arms up in shock, “You can't just sneak in here like that.”

“I live here,” the white haired man said slowly, raising a brow.

Jaskier turned towards him and grimaced, “Doesn't change anything.” He came around the island, and put his forearms around Geralt's neck, the man's hands coming to his waist and held him there. They kissed chastely, Jaskier teasingly fingered the loose ends of Geralt's hair. “You just missed them. They waited an extra hour for you too.”

Geralt sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and looking away. A palm pressed to his face, pulling his gaze back to the brunet, “Hey, don't make that face. You know they understand.”

Geralt didn't reply, Jaskier knowing it was all a touchy subject with him. When they had first met, it was at a club he was performing at, Geralt fresh from signing divorce papers. He had been happily married for almost ten years to Yennifer before things started getting rocky when an old flame of hers rolled into town. Things didn't end as bitterly as Jaskier had expected, and the two former lovers were still good friends, sharing their goddaughter every other week. Alpha couples weren't common, but the fact they lasted ten years showed that they really did care for each other.

She was happy Geralt moved on, and rather quickly at that, but even Jaskier had learned that when Geralt fell in love, he fell hard. And while Ciri hadn't minded the relationship the three of them had, she was more happy to have her godparents in her life and seeing them equally. While she missed her parents, she couldn't imagine her life without her godparents, and it was to their mutual divorce that joint custody was made possible.

Jaskier kissed Geralt on the corner of his lips, bringing him back to the present. He stroked a hand over Geralt's face, petting his ear and his hair simultaneously. “Why don't you get a shower? You smell like a horse,” Jaskier smiled at him, receiving a frown from his older lover. “I'll have dinner done by the time you're through.”

They shared another quick kiss, Geralt trying to hold it longer than expected, but was effectively pushed away by the smaller man who grinned mischievously. “Later, stinky,” Jaskier giggled and booped Geralt's nose playfully.

Geralt leaned on a leg, hand on his hip as he watched Jaskier saunter away teasingly, going back to his counter to begin preparing dinner. 'Salmon by the looks of it,' Geralt thought and headed for a shower.

When he returned, freshly washed and dressed casually, his uniform hung with the rest of them and ready for the trip to the dry cleaners. He wasn't a 'come home and put on pajamas' kind of guy, unlike Jaskier who couldn't wait to throw on a pair of loungers as soon as he got home from work. He was actually surprised Jaskier even had a shirt on today, typically walking around in sweats and his bare chest, which he didn't mind.

He headed back into the dining room, seeing Jaskier had lived up to his promise of dinner, placing wine glasses next to their served plates. Geralt took a seat, observing the meal that had been lovingly prepared – Salmon with a vegetable medley and rice. Jaskier brought over the wine bottle, Toussaint Red, to which he took and let the brunet take a seat. He served their glasses and re-corked the bottle.

“Been dreaming of this all day,” Jaskier grinned as he took up his fork and went to work on his dinner. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Geralt replied, taking a mouthful of the delicious fish. “Had another theft and two fisstech busts. And a domestic dispute around five.”

Jaskier chuckled and smiled at him, “Explains why you were late. All that paperwork and such.”

Geralt hummed in response, stuffing a broccoli floret into his mouth. They ate their meal in silence, which wasn't uncommon, Jaskier occasionally commenting on something he tasted. They finished and Geralt took their dishes, both men deciding it best to deal with clean up in the morning.

“Oh,” Jaskier said, as if he'd just remembered something he'd forgotten. “There's a new episode of my show tonight! Is it okay if we watch it? Or should I just watch it later?”

“It's fine,” Geralt replied, Jaskier grinning dumbly.

They collected on the couch, Geralt at the end, Jaskier curling into him while they sipped on another glass of wine. Geralt sat there, watching the drama the brunet kept up with religiously while unconsciously petting the shoulder he was holding to keep the man against him. He found himself more interested in the wine, rather than the nonsense that seemed to keep the younger man entertained.

“Ah,” Jaskier sighed defeated, “They always end it on a cliffhanger.”

“Have to keep the views coming somehow,” Geralt commented, finishing off his third glass.

Jaskier turned around in his seat until he was on his knees, facing the older man, arms coming around him and pressing their noses together. Geralt locked eyes with him, noting how 'interested' they were in him. “How about we continue where we left off,” the brunet grinned, closing his mouth over Geralt's.

Geralt easily fell into the kiss, letting the younger man crawl into his lap, straddling his hips. Large hands rest on Jaskier's hips, slowly drifting towards his ass and slipping into the sweats. Jaskier moaned wantonly into the kiss as he tightened his arms around Geralt's shoulders, letting his tongue dance with his. Geralt's middle finger easily found Jaskier's hairy hole, slick and wanting. The white haired man grunted lustfully and felt the brunet suck on his tongue.

Geralt shuffled them around so he had Jaskier on his back on the couch, himself hovering over the brunet. The younger man wrapped his legs around Geralt's waist, pulling him in closer so their clothed cocks brushed together. The alpha wasted no time in yanking Jaskier's pants down, exposing just his groin, not wanting to separate from his lips to get the sweats the rest of the way off. The omega's taste was intoxicating, only accentuated by the taste of wine.

“Geralt,” Jaskier moaned, ripping his mouth from the alpha's, panting heavily, “The bed. I don't want to do it here.”

Geralt raised a brow and pulled Jaskier back into his arms, carefully situating his knees and feet to lift the man from the couch. His hands were on the brunet's ass, spreading the cheeks as strong legs and arms wrapped around him. They were kissing again, Geralt blindly trying to make his way to their bedroom, the raw scent of Jaskier's slick bringing out something primal within him. He unintentionally slammed the omega against the closed door of their room, kissing him heatedly, a hand coming up to rake through his hair.

“You strip as soon as we're in,” Geralt demanded, Jaskier shivering at the growling voice coming from a mouth that was licking his ear.

“Yes, sir!” he exclaimed as he nodded vigorously and let a hand fall down to grab at the doorknob. The door flew open, Geralt almost toppling on to the floor, regaining his balance and marching towards the bed.

Jaskier bounced on the bed, immediately sitting up and stripping his shirt and pulling off his loungers. Geralt had done the same, black shirt now missing and his jeans unbuttoned, belt flayed open. Geralt crawled on top of his shivering omega, nuzzling his nose as he scented him, their lips meeting lazily. Jaskier ran his fingers through the jaw length strands of his alpha's hair, collecting any loose hairs to slick them back, Geralt groaning at the touch.

“I want you to knot me tonight,” Jaskier moaned into his ear, kissing down it to his neck.

“Don't I always?” Geralt retorted, grinning mischievously.

Jaskier came back up his neck with a wide lick of his tongue, “I want you to fuck me with your knot.”

Geralt growled and crushed their lips together, one of his hands reaching down to pull up one of the omega's legs, his nose once again assaulted by the glorious stench of desire. He kissed down Jaskier's chin, to his neck and to his collarbone, humming again when he met the hair there.

When they met and fucked in a bathroom stall, when his hands found that softness on his chest, Jaskier learned that he no longer needed to be embarrassed about being a hairy omega. Too many alphas expected him to be clean and shaved, but Geralt seemed to get more turned on when he touched it, leading the young man to always want to show it off.

Jaskier moaned and gripped his alpha's hair as said alpha kissed and licked his way down the furred chest. Geralt's nose pressed into the omega's breastbone, squeezing his pectoral muscles, as close as he could, together, open mouth kisses over his skin. He made his way to his left nipple, sucking it into his mouth, Jaskier whimpering above him. The brunet's cock twitched against Geralt's abs, pre-cum slicking across the taut flesh.

Geralt switched nipples, fingers taking the wet one between them and twisted it gently, the younger man moaning happily. His eyes flicked up to watch Jaskier's expression as he took the bud in his teeth, the former nipple between his nails, and biting them roughly. “Fuck, Geralt!” Jaskier gasped, the grip in the white hair getting tighter, tugging it in bunches. “Harder!”

Geralt humming and obliged him, squeezing them harder as he screamed his approval. The omega rutted his body against Geralt's belly, trying to get some kind of relief from his blissfully rough treatment. The alpha released his nipples, going back to suckling them and treating them with care. It was a cycle, taking time to love them, then abuse them, bringing Jaskier closer to the edge.

When he decided the omega had enough, he let them go and continued his journey down his hairy belly, more open mouth kisses across the soft skin. He licked into his bellybutton, growling as a few hairs dragged along his tongue, Jaskier thrusting his hips again, now aimed at his chest. Jaskier watched him with lust filled eyes, the man already desperate to cum.

Geralt buried his face into the brunet batch of pubes, inhaling the raw scent of him, the alpha shaking with delight. The omega's cock throbbed again as he pushed himself up, seeing the older man's hungry eyes staring back at him. A fat tongue lapped at the base of his cock, all the way up to the tip and collecting a bead of pre-cum. His lips wrapped around the head and sucked it roughly, knowing Jaskier would squirm at the sensation. His tongue dipped into the extra skin of his cock, taking extra care to tease the indent of his crown.

He pulled the skin down with his hand, letting it rest in the warm nest of hair, as he licked the tip of the omega's leaking cock. He kept his focus on the sweet spot of the tip, Jaskier's thighs quaking at the stimulation. All the sultry sounds that crawled from the depths of the brunet's throat pushed Geralt to tease him further, dipping his head down to suck a ball into his mouth. “Oooohh, FUck yes!” Jaskier shouted, squirming his torso and pushed his hips up. Geralt wasted no time in learning all of Jaskier's weak spots, and everything below the omega's belt was more sensitive than any omega he'd ever seen before.

He slipped a finger into the brunet's silky heat, a gush of slick spilling out of his hole and onto the alpha's palm. He pushed the finger to the hilt, taking it open and immediately adding a second finger. Jaskier's ass often stayed loose, not because of his dynamic, most of their weekends were spent drowning in their bed sheets. While Geralt had never been a wild man in bed, Jaskier brought out a side in him he never knew, the omega loving everything hard and rough, and sometimes extreme. His hole would stay loose from the frequency of their coupling, and Geralt loved it.

Jaskier's loosened hole gripped his fingers at tightly as it could, the omega begging for more. Geralt gladly gave the brunet what he wanted, stuffing a third digit in his hole, Jaskier groaning wantonly above him. He thrust his fingers into the soft hole, slick dripping in rivets, Geralt basking in the scent. “Hold your legs,” he commanded, Jaskier grabbing his knees and pulling them back, leaving himself exposed to his alpha.

He yanked his hand from the hole, which appeared more as a puffy slit than a hole. He pulled the hole open with his thumbs, watching the slight gape to it winking at him, the pinkness of his insides beckoning him. He dipped his head down and lapped at the entrance, tasting the forbidden musk of his slick. Jaskier moaned and chewed on his lip, gripping his knees tighter. Geralt grunted as he licked and sucked at the puffed skin of his ass, even letting his teeth graze the edges and feeling the omega shudder.

He pulled away to lick a long stripe up the brunet's crease, paying extra attention to all the hair that lined it. He sucked at the swollen gape, letting his tongue dip between the lips of the hole, diving back inside the delicious heat. Jaskier moaned and chuckled asking, “Does my pussy taste good?”

Geralt grunted again, shoving his nose further into the omega's taint, breathing in every smell he had to offer. Slick dribbled from his chin, coating his mouth in it's sweetness, his nose releasing heavy pants as he tongue fucked the hole. His head bobbed with his movements, his tongue hard and straight, trying to go as deep as he could. Jaskier just gasped in delight, throwing his head back onto the bed, praising Geralt's mouth.

The alpha removed himself from the hole, already wishing he was back on it, and attacked the omega's balls. Three fingers dug inside the man's pseudo cunt, and sucked his balls, lapping up every bit of sweat and pre-cum that had collected there. Jaskier released one leg to grip his cock, jerking it slowly at the base. Geralt growled at the hand, furrowing his brows.

“I'll let go when you fuck me,” Jaskier said with a snarky tone, flashing him a tooth smirk.

Geralt slipped his fingers free and stood up, yanking the brunet further down the bed, pinning his arms above his head. Their kiss was dirty, Jaskier tasting himself and moaning, both of them fighting the others tongue. Geralt snagged his bottom lip, biting and pulling back on it, Jaskier whimpering before it was released. He detected a slight copper flavor and just grinned.

Geralt pushed off the bed and stood up, pulling his pants down just enough to pull his engorged dick out and Jaskier eyeing it hungrily. He watched the alpha grab the base of his cock and wagged it teasingly at the thirsty brunet, knowing exactly what he wanted. Jaskier slid down the bed, until his ass met the floor and quickly found his knees. He glared up at Geralt, a wave of subordination washing through him, a feeling he craved.

“I'll give you my knot after I fuck your throat,” Geralt stated low, his voice an irresistible grumble. Jaskier went for the cock, hands on Geralt's hips but the alpha snarled, “Sit on your hands.”

The omega obeyed, tucking his hands between his ass and his calves, opening his mouth for his alpha to start feeding him his cock. The bulbous head sat heavy on his tongue, his essence leaking out and Jaskier rolled his eyes back in ecstasy. He wrapped his lips around the head, Geralt gyrating his hips slowly to start thrusting into the man's willing mouth. As he pulled back, the omega let his lips fall into a visually delicious kiss on his tip.

Geralt's hand yanked at the chestnut hair and savored the gasp of pain. “I hope you're ready,” Geralt said firmly, their eyes locking in a secret message. Jaskier didn't need this moment, but Geralt did. It was what he said when he wanted to communicate that Jaskier's safe word may be necessary.

“I'm always ready,” Jaskier replied cheekily, the thing he always said in response.

Geralt tightened the grip on his hair, his lips parting in another harsh cry, the white haired man shoving his cock into his throat. It didn't take long for his gag reflex to kick in, his body retching in protest. Geralt was slow at first, but making sure to push in as much of his length as he could, until Jaskier finally opened his throat to accept all of him. When the omega started fighting his grip, going forward on his member, he found his grip pulling him in harder. Jaskier gagged again, coughing around the cock, the alpha's pubes and balls against his face.

Tears stung his eyes as Geralt's strong hands held his head still, his stomach rolling as the bile became angry. He was released and yanked his head back, coughing and gasping for air. He was only given a few short moments before his hair was snatched back up and the cock in his throat. He didn't resist the tugging or the thrusting of Geralt's hips, just sat their and accepted it. He gagged, his alpha ignoring him, continuing to fuck his face through it. He always finished his thrusting with shoving his dick to the hilt and holding him until Jaskier's clenching throat couldn't take anymore.

His cock fell free, soaked in saliva and mucus, Jaskier hawking roughly as drool spilled from his lips. Geralt wasted no time to get back to work on his mouth, pushing him to the point of spewing, watching the swelling lips try their damnedest to please him. “Look at me,” he barked, Jaskier doing his best to glare up, his blue eyes red rimmed and glossy. His blown pupils told his alpha everything he needed to know, that even though he was on the edge of vomiting, he still wanted more.

Geralt stepped forward, forcing Jaskier into an awkward leaned back position that had him pressed to the edge of the bed. He was allowed to adjust, but there was no getting away from him now. His head was flush with the mattress, Geralt placing his hands on the bed and fucking into the brunet's willing face. Jaskier moaned and whimpered between gags, his throat going numb and accepting him more easily. The alpha was relentless, taking his pleasure while the omega got off on the abuse.

He pushed his dick as far as he could, leaning up and looking down at the man, petting him gently. “Good boy,” he praised, the omega fighting back a retch. He made slow drags in and out of his clenched throat, staying deep inside him, praising him again. He pulled back a bit as he felt his knot beginning to swell. He waited for Jaskier's next gag reflex before pulling out, the man gasping for air and spitting what had collected into his mouth onto his thighs.

The omega looked back up to his alpha, panting heavily, face covered in his own saliva and already looking completely fucked out. He spied the knot swelling before him and his mouth watered. Geralt noticed the obvious stare of desire and asked, “You want my knot?”

Jaskier nodded, licking his lips and swallowing roughly.

Geralt slapped his face, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make a sharp sound. “Answer me properly.”

“Yes,” the omega swallowed again, his throat hoarse, “Yes sir.”

“Show me,” Geralt growled, slapping Jaskier again.

Jaskier leaned forward, his lips and tongue seeking out the base of his alpha's cock, suckling on the swollen flesh there. The bumps flared slowly, allowing him to take one side into his mouth and sucking it greedily, his eyes locked into that rare gold of Geralt's. He rolled his tongue across it before switching to the other side, giving it the same love and attention. He licked his way around it and back to the first, alternating so he could bask in the flavor of his alpha's desire. He lapped at the underside of the older man's cock, all the way up until he met the tip and swallowed as much of it as he could, his tongue flicking out to taste the knot.

Geralt snatched his hair and gave him another aggressive round of face fucking, burning every moan and cry and gag to memory. “Such a cock hungry boy,” Geralt grunted out as he fucked Jaskier's throat bruised. “Maybe I should just fuck your face and call it a night.”

Jaskier's eyes went wide with fear and disappointment. He pulled off the cock and whined, “No, please, Geralt!”

His words earned him another hard smack to the face. “We talked about your mouth,” Geralt hissed, grabbing the omega's cheeks and forcing his lips out. “You're not supposed to back talk me.”

He was released with a fourth slap, not at hard as the last, and apologized, “I'm sorry, sir. But I need it so bad. Your knot! I need it in me!” Jaskier crawled onto the bed, knees holding his ass up and his chest to the bed. His hands spread his ass, displaying a drenched hole that called Geralt's name. “I need your knot in my pussy!”

Geralt stepped up to him, running his palms over the plush cheeks and brushed his hands away. He took a moment to observe him from this angle, his omega's 'pussy' dripping with slick, much wetter than when he rimmed him. He checked the floor where he'd sat, noting the sizable wet stain in the carpet, and just grinned to himself. He spread the omega's 'pussy' with this thumbs and watched it yearn for his cock.

“Please, sir!” Jaskier begged, looking over his shoulder back at him. “I need it so bad! Stuff your knot in my pussy!”

Geralt shoved his pants down, kicking them off his feet, and taking his cock in hand. He rubbed the head against the plush hole, guiding the omega back by the hip. Jaskier whimpered and wiggled his ass, trying to thrust back onto the member. Geralt slapped his ass hard, enough to leave an angry hand print. “Stop being such a whore,” Geralt snapped, and slapped the other side when Jaskier didn't behave.

“Fuck,” the brunet whined, tears dotting his eyes from the sting on his ass.

In one fluid motion, Geralt found a perfect position and pulled Jaskier's hips roughly, shoving his cock all the way inside. Jaskier wailed as he was assaulted, knot popping into his unprepared ass. He may have been loose, but a knot was something he never took easily. Three fingers were nothing compared to the size of Geralt's cock and he cried as it gave him every sensation he wanted. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable and gave him the feeling of being as full as he could possibly be, and he nearly came on the spot.

He felt teeth graze his shoulder, Geralt's strong arms wrapping around his chest, growling as he lightly chewed on his skin. The omega tried to nuzzle into his alpha, wanting to feel closer to him, even though Geralt was flush with his back. “Geralt,” Jaskier whimpered, squirming his ass. “Fuck me, please.”

Geralt bit him harder, not breaking the skin, and started thrusting his hips roughly, his pace already set hard and fast. Jaskier's fingers gripped the bed spread, moaning and crying out his pleasures as Geralt proceeded to ream him. He was being speared on his knot over and over, and was begging for more as it tugged at the walls of his ass, Geralt swearing he was virgin tight. The grip on his cock was fierce and sucking him in, not that he wanted to leave the soft silken cavern of his heat.

“Yes! Geralt!” Jaskier whined, “Fuck me!”

Geralt gave him exactly what he wanted, pounding into his ass without restraint. Every time a foul word spilled out of Jaskier's lips, it drove him to give him more. His knot catching and popping back in with every long thrust. The omega couldn't help but release shivering sobs, a hand holding onto Geralt's forearm as if his life depended on it.

Geralt pulled away from his back, Jaskier whimpering at the loss, his hands on the brunet's hips with a bruising grip. His body moved like a piston, watching his knot disappear and reappear with each rotation. Jaskier cried out when the alpha's knot started getting too big to come out, Geralt deciding it best to hold off until he was ready to bust.

The omega reached back, desperate for Geralt's closeness, grabbing for his hands and gripping them tight. The alpha grunted and pulled at the brunet's arms, bringing Jaskier onto his knees and holding him, once again, against his chest. He thrust hard into his young lover, turning his head to kiss him hungrily. Jaskier whined into the kiss, the tears of pleasure still spilling out of his eyes, clinging to Geralt's arms.

“Fuck,” Jaskier gasped, ripping away from the kiss, “I'm gonna cum.”

The alpha growled and bit into his shoulder before removing himself from Jaskier's glorious heat. The omega whimpered again, but Geralt pushed him onto his back, shoving his legs up by the thighs and forced his cock back inside. “Yes!” Jaskier shouted, reaching down to stroke his dick and squeeze his balls. “Knot me, alpha! Knot your omega pussy!”

Geralt couldn't take Jaskier's filthy mouth and howled as he popped his massive knot inside. The brunet's eyes went side at the intrusion, his cock immediately trembling and firing rope after rope of semen on to his hairy belly. He cried and screamed his orgasm as Geralt shallowly pumped his knot to spill his load into his gut.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Jaskier repeated like a mantra as he started coming down from his high. He laid there, completely fucked out of his mind, staring up at his equally panting alpha. He saw Geralt's face twist occasionally, pumping his insides with more of his seed. “Geralt,” he said like a sigh, holding out his hands weakly, wanting to close the distance between them.

Geralt collapsed on top of him, his full weight pressing down on the omega, who didn't seem to mind as he hugged his sweaty body. They kissed languidly, the last bit of Jaskier's moans falling into nothing. When his weight became too much for the omega, Geralt rolled onto his side, keeping the younger man in his arms and cuddled him close, petting his hair.

“Geralt,” Jaskier started after a few long minutes of silence passed between them, both basking in their highs. He turned his head to look up at the white haired man, kissing his chin. They looked at each other for a long time from behind hooded lids and Jaskier spoke softly, cautiously, “I love you.”

Geralt stiffened so quickly the brunet noticed immediately. He almost regretted his words and held his ground with a tired smile. “It's okay,” he assured, “you don't have to say it back. I know you do too.”

“Julian,” Geralt said, brows knitting together in concern, more angry at himself for not being able to say it back to someone he'd been in love with for two years.

“See,” Jaskier giggled, nuzzling into his chest to which he was pulled in closer.

Geralt rolled them back onto Jaskier's back, his knot still keeping them tied. He kissed him deeply and held himself up with his forearms. “I do,” he said defeated. “It's just...”

“I know,” Jaskier smiled and kissed him again. “It doesn't change anything.”

Geralt nudged their foreheads together and closed his eyes, letting Jaskier's scent soak into his senses. It was a powerful smell he would never forget for the rest of his life, just like Yennifer's. He loved this man, but couldn't bring himself to say the words again, terrified that one day, Jaskier will want to leave him too. It was a wall that he built, but it was only paper thin, Jaskier easily able to reach through the cracks and hold him close.

Jaskier pushed him back over and said, “Why don't we get some sleep?”

Geralt simply nodded and they did their best to slip themselves under the covers, knowing they were going to be attached for at least another hour. Geralt held his omega close, kissing his forehead and stroking any skin he could touch, Jaskier wiggling closer and falling asleep in his warmth.

He'd say the words again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me you've never been hanging with your S/O, just chillin', then immediately get your organs rearranged lmao
> 
> May do more of this AU if anyone's interested. Thanks for reading if you made it this far.


End file.
